total_drama_the_next_generation_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Drop of Shame/Prototype Page
The Drop of Shame is the elimination exit in Total Drama: Around the Globe. Previously used in Total Drama World Tour, the Drop of Shame is taken by every contestant eliminated. They must drop off the plane with a parachute, however, a lot of the contestants had problems when reaching the ground. Cody's Drop of Shame Cody: First voted off? I must admit that that was surprising, I though I was in good terms with my teammates, and I lose the opportunity of being with Anne Maria, Samey, well, all the cute girls. But at least I still have my...*loses the parachutes*...pride! And that is what girls like, am I right? *Notices he just dropped his parachute, starts to scream as he falls to the ground* Cody: *lands* Ouch! What a hard landing, wait where... *the scene shows Cody in the middle of the street, a lot of cars about to continue their way, and the semaphore changes to green* Cody: Uh-oh. *the scene cuts before the cars start to run* Lightning's Drop of Shame Lightning: Sha-what? Second dropped again? Back in Lightning's city, I was always the last standing in this kind of games. This sucks! *Lightning lands on Johannesburg, in the middle of a football stadium.* Lightning: What? Did I landed in Malaysia? *A goal is marked, everyone cheers.* Lightning: I guess that is a yes. Announcer: And now, presenting, Shakira! Lightning: Sha-who? *Shakira appears with a lot of backup dancers, all of them crush Lightning while dancing.* Lightning: Hey, that hurts a...*gets kicked*...hey man wai...*gets kicked*...ouch, that...*gets kicked repeatedly* Duncan's Drop of Shame *Duncan is shown falling without a parachute, with a worried expression.* Duncan: This really sucks, I was blindsided. It was Justin the one that should drop of that stupid plane! You better watch your steps, man. Once that I meet you again, I will destroy you like a hurricane! *Duncan lands in Bahamas once again.* Duncan: Hey, a coconut. *he breaks the coconut and drinks the water, however an actual hurricane is going right to him* Duncan: Well, this place is good. They better take down the Barbie Boy, he will ruin everything for them. *The hurricane appoaches even more* Duncan: Wait, why the strong wind? A hurricane!! *The hurricane strikes Duncan, and the scene is cut.* Scott's Drop of Shame Scott: What a bunch of idiots, voting off the most strategic player. They will suffer, they made a bad decision. Well, guess they learnt from the best, me! *Scott lands near Guantanamo, where two guards confront him* Guard: You were trying to escape? Scott: What? I'm not an intern. Guard 2: You have two options, go to sea or go back to jail. Scott: Whatever, I pick swimming. *Suddenly, Fang appears, waiting for him* Scott: No! I pick the jail! I pick the jail! *Both guards launch Scott into the sea, where Fang starts to chase him* Scarlett's Drop of Shame Scarlett: It's unbelievable! I was the smartest team member, the one that always came up with strategies and their leader. And I was blindsided? By that bunch of inferior minions? *Starts to transform in Evil Scarlett* Scarlett: Now I will land near the Kilahuea, I will take some volcanic rocks, and build my secret lair in Hawaii. *Behind Scarlett, the volcano crumbles, without she noticing* Scarlett: When I finally build it, I will take over Hawaii, and then, THE ENTIRE WORLD! *evil laugh* *The scene cuts to a view of the island from the highs, Scarlett's laugh is still heared, but she is cut as the volcano explodes, spilling lava all over the island* Justin's Drop of Shame Justin: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I knew Anne loved me! I'm not in the Friend Zone anymore. Oh, Anne, we were almost the perfect couple and then, Chef pushed me off. Man, when I manage to see Anne again, we will be a couple, no doubt. *He lands on the Outback* Justin: A lake! I can swim there! *Jasmine appers (If DJ and his mom could appear...) Jasmine: Hey, mate. You should not swim there. Justin: Why not? It's Australia, is there going to appear a kangaroo? Or a koala? Jasmine: No, but that's the lake where Dundee rests, he is a 10ft crocodile. Justin: A crocodile? *The crocodile starts to chase both him and Jasmine, ending the scene.* Zoey and Shawn's Drop of Shame Zoey: It sucks to be eliminated like this, even after I trusted Anne and our alliance. But...i'm OK with that, at least we are friends now, and we let our conflict in the past. I guess now it's time to...*she opens her parachute* Zoey: Perfect! I'll have a safe landing now. *The scene shows Shawn falling without a parachute, and Zoey at the bottom of the scene* Shawn: BREAK MY FALL!!!!!! Zoey: What? *Shawn is heavy enough to break Zoey's parachute, and both get a free fall to the ground* *Both land near the Seine river, and a mime is near there.* Shawn: Where are we? *the mime gets close to Shawn* Ahhh!!!! A zombie! *starts to punch the mime* Die! Die! Die! Zoey: Shawn! Don't do that! It's just a...oh, nevermind, I had enough stress today, if you search for me, i'll be on a spa. *she walks away, as the punches are heared in the background* Samey's Drop of Shame Samey: I'm not really sure why they voted me off. I though I was also a member of their alliance, this is confusing. *sighs* At least I can be away from Amy now! And to be honest, that's even more important than falling here. I still want to know where I will fall. *Samey is about to land in a Opera house, while the scene cuts to a play.* Samey: Oh, i'm near landing, I just will...*the parachute gets stucked*...no, no. I'm gonna die now! *As a singer ends his solo, Samey breaks the roof, and knocks him out of the stage, as the audience gasps* Samey: I'm so sorry sir. I'll help you. *Before Samey can help him, a reflector iluminates her, as the audience claps out of nowhere.* Samey: Wow...thanks. This is like the first time somebody claps for me. *she starts to cry, as the scene ends* Anne's Drop of Shame Category:Blog posts